No More Tears
by DishieWishie
Summary: After being all but ignored for the past month, Lucy had finally been kicked off of Team Natsu in favor of Lisanna. She had been called "weak" or "not strong enough" far too much now, she was finally going to do something about it. Join Lucy on her adventure to a new guild where friendships are made and romances bloom all while Lucy trains to become the best.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is just a new story I'm starting, I read a lot of fanfictions like this where Lucy quits the guild and gets unimaginably strong blah blah, but this is not that. I'm gonna be realistic here, okay? No she isn't secretly a dragon or whatever like that, she isn't the princess for the celestial world, no, this is going to be very realistic and believable. This will be a Lucy x Sting fanfiction, but who knows I may change that randomly if I want to. Mwaha. Anyway, have fun reading!

 **GENERAL POV**

Three days. That's how long it'd been since Natsu had barged in through the large doors to the guild, fought his way towards Lucy, and asked if she wanted to go on a mission with himself and the rest of Team Natsu. It wasn't that unusual recently however.

Ever since Lisanna had "come home", most people in the guild had been… less appreciative of the busty blonde, and it wasn't just her. Others that had joined after Lisanna's "death" were being somewhat ignored as well. Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, and even Juvia, who'd been told by her precious Gray-sama to go away, we're all being seemingly shunned. All of them took comfort in each other now, and they were never alone for an extended period of time. Until now.

Lucy sat upon her typical bar stool, sipping on her typical strawberry milkshake, and as typical, thinking about her rent. How could she not? As of now she only had about 30,000 jewel, and with only a week to gather the rest of it she was panicking.

She couldn't ask Levy or anyone else to spot her again, her reputation couldn't afford that kind of blow. Sighing she got up and wandered over to the request board. After looking over some flyers she finally picked one and smiled at the request. She was perfect for this job, but she knew she couldn't do it alone. Gajeel and Pantherlily were on a job themselves and Wendy had recently got an… internship if you can call it that, with Porlyusica. Juvia had followed/stalked Gray to god knows where, so her only remaining option would be Natsu.

Gathering her courage she pushed off her stool and continued over to the guild doors and pushed them open to begin the walk to his house. She arrived a little later than its usually takes for her to walk that distance. She decided to knock on the door, knowing Natsu if she barged in he'd cry intruder and punch her in the face. Kind of ironic, ne?

After several moments she was about to knock again when everyone's favorite dragon slayer opened the door. On the floor was Happy and Lisanna sprawled around a big puzzle of a fish. Happy was very obviously drooling while Lisanna seemed to be curious about who was at the door. Seeing it was Lucy, she gave an awkward smile and a small wave. Natsu on the other hand, seemed less than pleasantly surprised.

"Hey Lucy," She furrowed her brows remembering he used to call her "Luce". She shook off the thought and spread a huge smile across her face. "Hey Natsu! I didn't see you at the guild today so I came here to ask if you could go on a job with me? It would only take a day or two,"

Natsu scratched his head awkwardly. "I wish I could but um… I already promised Lis that we'd go on a job tomorrow. Just us. So we could catch up, y'know? You understand right?" Lucy nodded but inside she grew angrier and angrier. He had no idea how many times he'd made that excuse before. Heck, she's been back for nearly a month now!

"Geez, oi! Lucy! Come back here for a minute." She turned back on her heel to face him. "Yeah?" He looked back at Lisanna then looked Lucy right in the eyes. "Look, Lucy. I don't want to lead you on anymore. I don't… I don't wanna go on missions with you anymore." Her heart cracked a little more. "Wh-what? What do you mean Natsu?" His shoulders shrunk down and he sputtered out, "It's just that… I don't think you'll be able to… Keep up with me and Erza or even Gray anymore. We're getting pretty strong and I mean, we also never get a reward on jobs right? This is a good thing for you!" Her heart was almost shattered.

"You… You're calling me weak. You think I'm weak, don't you?" He bit his lip and said nothing. Her anger boiled over.

"TELL ME DAMN IT. DO YOU THINK I'M WEAK?!" He found the courage to look up. "Yes." He said finally. Lucy's heart shattered at that moment. The man that'd got her into her dream guild, had let her in his team, had defended her through everything… was throwing her away like a used tissue. Like garbage.

Suddenly it was all too much, so she turned and ran. She ran like nothing ever before. _Screw Natsu! Screw Lisanna! I don't need them, I'm strong!_

But somewhere deep in her mind, she didn't believe that. She thought she was weak.

Running alongside the riverbank, on her usual path on the side of river her eyes blurred with tears and she tripped over, nose diving straight for the deep icy waters. Suddenly there was a golden flash of light, and she felt as if she was flying. Loke. She warmed slightly. _Always there to save me_. Her heart clenched at that. _Because I'm weak._ Loke landed them across the river and looked at her wearily.

Lucy shuffled awkwardly in his arms, trying to get down, but to no avail. She connected the dots."Did you see?" She choked out. He spontaneously dipped her down like a bride.

"Depends. If you mean the scene with you and Natsu then no, a little birdie told me about it. But if you mean your panties, then yes." He winked at her. She blushed a deep red color. "Baka!" she yelled and clocked him on the head. He set her down safely and began to rub the new sore spot on his skull, then his expression turned somber.

"Is it true Princess? Did Natsu… Kick you off the team?" Lucy looked away and fought through the tears."Yeah, he did. B-but I mean he was right though, I am too weak to keep up with them all…" Loke's expression darkened.

"He said that?" Lucy nodded deep, twiddling her thumbs at the looming awkwardness. When she looked up, Loke was gone. Lucy visibly paled. _Oh no, Loke! Please don't do anything stupid._

 **GUILD POV**

The guild doors swung open with incredible force that rivaled even Erza's. Dust was stirred up and covered whoever had slammed the doors open. When it settled, Loke was revealed. Usually everyone would greet him with smiles or jokes, but they sensed the seriousness in his expression. His piercing eyes seemed to glare at everyone as he scanned the room. He locked onto his target, and pounced.

Heyo! DishieWishie here! This will be my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, but I've been addicted to it for years! Just never wrote a story. Personally I ship Lucy with literally everyone, but I do like Sticy. Hehe! I'm open to suggestions, and I'll try to update as fast as possible for you all! Soon I'll be making a coverart, but if anyone wants me to use theirs just message me and that'll totally save me 6 hours of drawing haha. Anyway, Dishie out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I already had this chapter written up so I decided to just post a second chapter! No, I don't on Fairy Tail. If I did there'd be a lot more kissing and butt kicking haha! All the good parts to this story are due to my beta, Sage McGavin. Enjoy!

 **LOKE POV**

I went to the guild for one reason, to find and skin alive that stupidly ignorant dragon. I didn't care who I had to push out of my way to get to that bastard. I knew my entrance to the guild was pretty dramatic, but I mean, do you blame me?

I scanned the room looking for the pink-haired idiot. In the far left corner sat Natsu with Happy and Lisanna. Erza was at the bar, happily and dreamily munching on her strawberry cake, too focused on it to notice my arrival. Focusing on the pinkette, I made my way toward him, my goal set, anger barely in check.

Objective 1: Knock some sense into him, after that, knock him around a bit more. I raised my arm as I got closer to the oblivious, grinning fool.

 **GENERAL POV**

The tension in the air hung thick and low, everyone was anxiously waiting for Loke to do something. Without warning, he began to stomp over to Natsu's table, raised his fist, and punched the slayer as hard as he could. His fist connected with Natsu's jaw with a resounding, CRACK. Natsu went flying across the room and into a wall.

Somewhere, someone in the room, probably Elfman, shouted: "MANLY!" Lisanna and Happy automatically leapt up and tried to go and help their struck friend, but one look from Loke's death glare stopped them in their tracks.

Natsu picked himself up, rubbing his jaw and turning around, ready to kick someone's ass for disrupting them. When he saw it was Loke, he stopped, confused.

"Loke? What'd ya do that for man?" Loke showed a glimmer of an amused, but still murderous, smile.

"As dense as ever, Natsu. Maybe I should knock some sense into you instead of Erza this time. My fist is itching to pummel you into the ground until you know the pain Lucy has felt ten fold." Natsu blinked, once, twice, then he spoke:

"Lucy? What's this got to do with her?" Loke charged up his regulus faster than ever before and seemingly teleported over to Natsu and struck him down.

"'What's this got to do with LUCY?' Really? Are you that stupid? You just kicked her off your team because you claim she's too "weak" to handle you guys anymore!" The guild audibly and collectively gasped. Nobody ever called their Nakama weak, and yet here was one of their own calling another out!

Mira was fuming behind the bar, Erza had pushed away her cake and began to stalk over, and likewise all the wizards who had ever considered themselves weak were all glaring at the pink haired imbecile.

Erza made herself known first. "NATSU! What is this about?! Neither Gray nor I ever approved you kicking Lucy out! What is the meaning of this nonsense?!" Her voice boomed in the great hall, making nearly everyone shudder. Up in his office, the master stirred from his sleep.

 **Masters POV**

"What now? I finally fell asleep and for how long? Twenty minutes? Ah well I'd better see what's up with the brats this time." I grumbled.

 **General POV**

When Master got to the landing, he looked down to see nearly half of his children punching and slapping the fire dragon slayer. He jumped up onto the railing, and let out a tiny yawn before yelling as loud as possible, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NONSENSE SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?!" Everyone stopped.

Mira was, unsurprisingly, the first to speak and break the silence.

"Sorry about that Master! It's just Natsu here called Lucy weak and kicked her off of Team Natsu without the other member's consent! Therefore, we are getting some justice." She was glitching into her Satan Soul on and off again, barely keeping it together. Masters eyebrows raised and his eyes narrowed.

He grew into his giant form, not as big as possible but still threateningly tall.

"Natsu Dragneel! What. Did. You. Do. To my precious Lucy-chaaaan?!" Hearts formed above his head and he blushed. Down below someone uttered a, "Pervert". Makarov snapped out of it.

"Why would you do such a thing my child?" Natsu hung his head in shame.

"It's just… Well, Lisanna is back now so she wanted on the team and I just thought it'd be best to replace the weakest one on the team with her!" Everyone in the guild grew angry at this and began to beat him up again.

Suddenly, Loke turned on them, "Like you all are any better? When was the last time any of you have talked to her anyway? Can all of you honestly tell me that for the past month you've remained her friend even after Lisanna came back?" The guild sombered, realizing he had a point.

Master sighed, "Loke is right. We were all in the wrong here. We should not have neglected our sweet light of Fairy Tail, Lucy." He turned to the Lion Spirit. "Where is she now? I think we all need to apologize to her." Loke nodded then disappeared in a flurry of golden dust. He reappeared after a couple moments, his skin pale but his face flushed with anger.

Master recognized this and realized what must have happened. Loke spun to face Natsu and lunged at him again.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, SALAMANDER!" He yelled. Master grasped with his now tiny hand onto the Lion's knee, silently preventing him from attacking the idiot again. Loke met Makarov's gaze and nodded, answering the unasked question. Master's expression darkened with a mix between rage and despair as he climbed back onto the railing again.

"BRATS! LISTEN UP! Lucy Heartfilia has left the guild!"

That's all you're getting for today, folks! Hope you liked it! I love reviews, please leave one if you have time! I'll try to post ASAP! -Dishie


	3. Chapter 3

Nah I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!

 **LUCY'S POV**

(After Loke had disappeared)

I couldn't stop thinking of what Natsu said as I continued the walk to my apartment. _"I don't think you'll be able to… keep up with me and Erza or even Gray anymore."_

I let out a groan as a tear nearly slipped down my cheek. _No! No, I refuse to be weak anymore! I WILL become stronger!_ My mind set, and finally in my apartment, I called out for Virgo.

"Punishment time Princess?" I chuckled despite everything to keep face.

"No Virgo. Not unless you consider moving furniture a punishment." She nodded back at me then disappeared back into the celestial realm. I let out a sigh and sat down onto my bed.

I lied down and just let it all wash over me, the concept of leaving the guild finally settling in.

"Princess, I have cleared a place to store your items while you are moving." She bowed deep, then began to disappear slowly with one piece of furniture at a time.

 **GENERAL POV**

At this point, Lucy decided it was time to get moving. She shuffled her way to the train station with 10,000 bells left from paying her landlady the most she could afford at the moment. Thankfully she agreed to bill her for the rest later once Lucy was settled in at her new home.

Finally, Lucy arrived at the train station, with only one decision left. Where would she begin her life anew and start to train herself? As though reading her thoughts, an elderly woman cloaked in a dark purple robe tapped her on the shoulder.

"Greetings, missie. I am a wizard that specializes in fortune magic. My fortunes tell me that you are lost on your way to your destiny. I am here to guide you to the town that shall change your life for the better."

At this, Lucy was weary yet excited that such a perfect place existed for her.

"This town… has no name. In fact, there is no such dream town." Lucy visibly slouched and began to question the elderly wizard. "However, there is the perfect guild for you. This guild is called Sabertooth, and over the next seven years it shall become the strongest guild in Fiore. But at the cost of your own." Lucy blinked.

"Wh-What do you mean by that? What about Fairy Tail?" The woman chuckled.

"Do not worry, no tragedy shall strike them. In fact, there is nothing you can do about their downfall. I can only recommend one thing to you. For the seven years that guild shall be losing their credibility, you must go to the celestial realm to train for 28 days their time. You shall not age the seven years that will pass in the human realm, so it is the perfect location to train."

Lucy was speechless about how this lady seemed to know so much about her and her magic.

"How-" Lucy was cut off as the woman seemingly turned to dust. Confused, Lucy stood there for a few minutes then head over to a bench to think this through.

 **? POV**

I let out a dark chuckle as I stared into a large

crystal ball. The girl would finally be coming to us!

 **LUCY'S POV**

 _So… I need to train in the spirit world? I-I can't! It's such an exclusive place to get into, there's no way I would be allowed in!_

Loke appeared with a flash. I smiled.

"Loke! I'm so glad you're okay. Did you hurt anyone too bad?" Loke curtly shook his head no.

"Lucy… They want to apologize and for you to go back to them. They don't want you to leave the guild."

Lucy drooped, "I can't Loke. Not while I'm this weak. I've decided what I need to do, I just need you to help me get it approved." Loke frowned. "Anything for you, my Princess." So, I filled him in and bewildered and suspicious, Loke went to request my 28 day stay in the celestial world.

How he would manage to convince the Celestial King, I had no idea. I decided not to dwell on it and to just mentally prepare myself. Then I remembered the matter of my guild mark, did I want it removed before I trained? I decided I did. With a flourish of light I summoned Cancer.

"What kind of hairstyle do you want today, ebi?" he said with a flourish of his claws.

"Not now Cancer, I actually need you to go retrieve the master for me. Do you think you could do that?" He nodded with a final "ebi" and vanished.

With him set on that task, I decided to lay down on the bench for awhile. I awoke to distant shouting.

"Hey! You put me down right now you giant crab cake!" an old man yelled. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Lucy ran over to her spirit and guild master.

"M-Master?"

Makarov's eyes widened at the sight of me. After setting him down, Cancer faded into his world.

"Lucy my dear! I thought he was familiar, otherwise I would have crushed him! He just wouldn't put me down." He huffed, not unlike a small child. I let out a small laugh. "He's probably familiar because he's one of my spirits, Master."

At hearing his title, Makarov sombered.

"I think I know why you brought me here," he stated.

I held out my hand to him.

"Please just remove it. I won't change my mind or regret it."

Master stared at my guild mark, then sighed and began a chant. As it was beginning to fade, he began to give me the "when you leave the guild" speech.

"There are three rules you must follow if you are to leave us.

One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.

Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

And Three, possibly the most important of all: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you"

At the last comment, images of Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla and Juvia flashed in my mind. Breaking the eye lock with my former master, I looked down to my hand. The pink guild mark was gone.

If my heart weren't already broken, it would probably break again.

"Well my dear, I'm afraid I must go now. Ah, but please know, nobody thinks you are weak. I'm sure Gajeel will beat Natsu til he's black and blue when he gets back." he finished with a deep old-man chuckle.

I smiled painfully and said, "Goodbye, Makarov."

He seemed hurt at being addressed as such, but slowly began the trip back.

I considered warning him about the misfortune of Fairy Tail. Then I remembered how the wizard had said no tragedy would befall them, and I let it go. All I have to do now is wait for Loke.

That's it for chapter 3! Message me with any suggestions! As always, reviews are appreciated!!! -Dishie


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone, DishieWishie here! Sorry this chapter took so long, I debated changing it so many times because it's kind of an overused plot and I wanted to change it a a bit. Anywho all the grammar and good parts and fancy words are due to my beta, the amazing Sage McGavin. Thanks for saving my behind! Let's get to the story, shall we?

 **General POV**

[Later, with Lucy sitting on a park bench]

The blonde let out a deep sigh of overwhelming exhaustion, anxiety and impatience. She had waited for Loke at the station up until an hour ago. She then made her way to one of Magnolia's parks, where she decided to just rest for a while.

 _I hope the Spirit King approves my stay, I don't know what I'd do if he denied it._ Lucy thought. In the distance, "Luuu-chaaan!" was heard. She turned to face the call and spotted Levy, sprinting towards her as fast as her short legs could carry her, alongside Erza, who looked as serious and stoic-faced as ever.

Levy made it to Lucy first, mostly because Erza was just walking.

"Lu-chan! Tell me it isn't true, are you really leaving the guild?"

Levy struggled to catch her breath. Lucy knew Gajeel would think that was adorable. Lucy flashed her right hand, displaying her bare hand.

"It's true. I'm sorry Levy-chan, I just… I need to be away and train myself for awhile. And no, I'm not going to promise that I'll come back."

Levy's eyes welled up with tears, and she burst out crying, falling into Lucy's arms.

Erza clasped her armored hands onto Lucy's and Levy's shoulders, comforting them both in her own way.

"Lucy, we will always be missing you and hoping for your return. I hope you know that."

With that, Erza led the sobbing Levy away from the park.

"We need to trust that she will come back one day, even if it isn't to stay." Erza said.

"Yeah I… I know, it's just *sob* so hard to let her go. I've been so distant to her lately, I hate myself!" Erza shook her head.

"This is not our fault. It's Lucy's choice, Natsu just rushed it. She would have left eventually, so there's no need to feel sad right now." Erza finished, her eyes glossing over as she fought back the tears.

Levy sniffled and smiled, "Yeah you're right. We need to let her go for now, and trust that she'll come back." With that, they continued their walk back to the guild.

[With Loke in the Spirit World]

Loke didn't understand. He was told that the Spirit King was in some fancy meeting and would be unavailable for a few human hours, but this was getting ridiculous! He'd been waiting outside his throne room for the past… He couldn't tell how long anymore!

Now he was starting to get worried for Lucy, he knew it had to be getting dark in Magnolia and she had no place to stay the night. Loke's brows furrowed in frustration. _Wait for me, Lucy._

[Back with Lucy, sun is setting]

A shiver ran up her spine. Lucy had grown tired of waiting and decided to find out what was going on. "Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" she called. The maid appeared with a deep head bow. "Yes, Princess? What can I do for you?"

Lucy sighed, "Hello there Virgo, I'm sorry for summoning you for such troublesome tasks, but I need you to do one more thing for me." Virgo nodded, "Anything you wish Princess." Lucy smiled.

"Could you tell me what's going on with Loke and the Spirit King right now? Are they still talking?"

The spirit shook her head, "Unfortunately they have not even met yet. The Spirit King is in a meeting currently, and shall be for another day your time. I'm sorry I cannot be of more help." Virgo said.

Lucy thanked her for the information and sent her off back to her world. Now where could she go for the night? Suddenly she had a great idea.

[At the Fairy Tail girls dorm]

Levy, Erza, Mirajane, and Cana were all lounging around the dorm when the doorbell rang. Mirajane was the one to answer since she was already standing by the bar. When the door swung open she gasped, then squealed in delight.

"Lucy! Oh I'm so glad to see you!" Mira said.

"Hey Mira! I'm still leaving the guild, but for now I don't have a place to stay for the night so I was thinking…" She and Mira made eye contact and had the same glint in their eye.

"SLEEPOVER!!!" They both shouted at the same time. Mira pulled Lucy into the dorm and began to yell at everyone to get up and get with the program. "Sleepover guys! This is the last time we'll see Lucy for who knows how long!"

Erza came out from one of the bathrooms, with that after-bath glow. Levy set down her book and ran over to crush Lucy to death in a hug, and Cana was being Cana, drinking tons of beer at the bar.

"What a fun idea, yes, I shall partake in this sleepover," Erza stated as she requipped into some pink fluffy footie pajamas. Lucy was tossed around between all the girls, each giving them their speech about what an idiot Natsu is and that Fairy Tail won't be the same without her. Lucy smiled. She made the right decision coming here for her last night in Magnolia.

"You guys!" Everyone spun towards Mira. "Let's play truth or dare!"

[After some pretty embarrassing Truth or Dare]

Levy was passed out on one of the couches, Erza had gotten drunk and was yelling at the ceiling in her pink pajamas, Cana was still somehow able to drink, and Mira was showing Lucy where to sleep.

"Here you go Lucy, this is a spare room we have. Well, not spare. This is Bisca's room, but she's out on a job with Alzack. So no harm done." Mira finished her explanation with her award winning smile and ushered Lucy into the room.

"Thank you so much Mira, I'm so grateful you are letting me crash here tonight." Mira shook off the thought. "Of course I would let you! Even if you no longer have the guild mark, you are still our Nakama."

With that thought, Mira pushed Lucy into the room and bid her goodnight.

[The next morning, with Lucy]

 **LUCY'S POV**

I stretched my arms over my head with a yawn as I got up out of the surprisingly comfortable bed. I looked around the room to see Loke off in a corner, watching me.

"KYA!" I screamed before I remembered that Erza would kill any trespassers. Loke chuckled, "Good morning princess. Did you get enough beauty sleep?" I blushed.

"Loke… Oh! Have you spoken with the Spirit King yet? What did he say?" Loke brightened.

"He approved it, since it's only about a month. Any longer and he would have had to deny it. Usually he wouldn't even allow more than a day, but I think he likes you Lucy," He winked, "But not as much as I do," I blushed again, then realized that I had to go.

"Okay Loke, I need to say goodbye to the girls really fast, would you mind waiting for me to call you out to take me?" Loke frowned.

"Actually, I'm supposed to take you there now, the King wants to speak to you briefly and give you the rules and blah blah. So we kind of don't want to make him wait." Loke said.

I drooped in disappointment. "Okay… I'll have Virgo go and tell them I said goodbye later then. Let's go, Loke!" Loke smiled at me, then grasped my hand.

"You already know this but, when you feel the overwhelming magic energy as we move worlds, just accept it into your body as part of you. Also, hold on."

With that, he began his usual glow and this time it transferred over to me as well. Then, we seemed to fade away and enter a world of stars.

That's it for chapter 4! Please leave reviews I loooove getting nice ones instead of rude ones! -Dishie


	5. Update!

Hi hi! Dishie here! I can't remember how long I've ignored this story haha but I'm going to try and finish it! I left off on a huge cliff hanger and I'm sorry for that oops! Get ready for the next chapter coming up today or tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Here's chapter 5 after much waiting lol. I wasn't planning on continuing writing about what's happening in the guild or on Tenrou island but if you guys want me to I can. Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail!

 **GENERAL POV**

Lucy stared up in awe at all the glittering stars shining all around her. The celestial world was like nothing she'd ever seen, it was completely magical. She'd only been here one other time to pay her respects to the king and never had the chance to get a good view of the world.

Loke took the opportunity while she was spaced out to scoop her into his arms and leapt towards the celestial spirit king's castle.

 **LUCY POV**

[Now at the castle]

Loke landed us in front of a large almost mystical castle painted the color of the stars with dark blue sky colored towers. My mouth fell open in a gasp as Loke set me down and grabbed my hand. _How can one man live in such a huge castle? Even if he is a giant..._

My thoughts were disrupted as thudding booms echoed from inside the castle. The king stepped out of his home nearly 600 feet tall. _Woah…_ His laugh rang out when he saw me, reaching down to pick me up. I hopped onto his open palm and he lifted me up to his eye level.

"Sup, stache-face" I said with a grin.

A smile spread across his face and he said,

"Hello old friend. I must say I'm sad for you to have to leave your friends, but I am glad you are here with us now."

"I'm happy to be here, thank you for approving my stay I can't wait to get training!" I exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile.

He chortled and set me upon a balcony on his castle to keep me eye level.

"First things first old friend, we must decide where you will be staying."

I looked around behind the castle and spotted assorted houses and buildings, seemingly restaurants or public buildings.

I looked back up to the king's face as Loke jumped up and offered to house me for the month. He pointed towards a decently sized bright orange house with little kitty ears on either side. I couldn't help but let out a huge laugh, and ended up bent over gasping for breath in between bursts of giggles.

Loke's face went pink as he tried to explain, "I didn't design my house it was decorated by him!" He pointed to the king who had a large grin splayed across his face.

"Old friend, have you not noticed your house is the only one I've personally worked on?"

With that Loke went even pinker and began leaping towards his house, no doubt to tear off the ridiculous ears.

 **GENERAL POV**

Lucy and the king walked down a dark blue path towards an elegant cream colored house. Lucy looked up to the king and asked, "Is this where I'll be staying?"

The king nodded and tapped on the small door with his pointer finger. A small retreating figure opened the door, and Lucy immediately recognized Aries. She ran up towards her and developed her into a hug.

"Aries! It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed. Lucy hadn't summon Aries once since Lisanna has come back, the last time they saw each other was in Edolas.

"Miss Lucy?" Aries said tentatively. Her small frame was basically smushed by the buxom blonde. Her arms wrapped around Lucy as she realized who she was.

"How have you been?" Lucy asked as she separated from the spirit. Aries played with her dress nervously and told her she was fine, but had missed her recently. Confusion played across her face as she wondered how Lucy was in the spirit world. Reading her face, Lucy explained what had happened in the human world.

"That's terrible Miss Lucy! You aren't weak at all! If anyone is I am, ne?" the ram spirit said.

Lucy shook her head and grabbed Aries's hands.

"Neither of us are weak, but I do need to get stronger. I believe stache-face here brought me here to request I stay with you while I'm in the celestial world. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

The pink spirit's face lit up as she agreed to that arrangement. The spirit king bid his goodbyes and promised to check in on the blonde as she trained.

Looking around the world she spotted a large clearing she could use to train in. It was time to begin.

And there we go! Kind of a short boring chapter but it's needed to continue on to the rest of the story. As always please review! -Dishie


	7. Chapter 6

Hiya everyone! Before we begin I need everyone's opinion. I'm considering making this into a M rated fic, but I need some input whether I should or not you guys decide! I do not own fairy tail, and here we go with chapter 6!

 **LUCY POV**

In total I had gotten 6 of my spirits to agree to help train me, Loke, Taurus, Gemini, Virgo, Sagittarius, and Scorpio, who'd promised to help when he wasn't out on a date (which, apparently, was almost every day.)

Aries wasn't comfortable attacking her key-holder and decided to help teach me small celestial defense spells instead. With my team ready to teach me, my training began.

[DAY 1]

I know I said I needed training… but didn't expect it to be like this! A quick bolt of light zapped me from behind, knocking me to the ground. Aries sounded a buzzer, signaling I'd just died if I were in a real fight.

That darn buzzer had gone off countless times by now and Loke wouldn't let up with the sneak attacks. Frustrated I yelled, "That was such a cheap shot Loke and you know it!" Afterall, I was currently in combat with Gemini, not Loke. The lion spirit smiled and said, "You have to be prepared to handle any foe, in any situation, princess! It's all part of your training"

He ended his explanation with a wink and seemingly vanished, unsurprisingly showing up behind me again. This time I was prepared and swung around in a swirling Lucy Kick. I heard a laugh and felt my leg grabbed by another Loke.

"Now now princess, that won't work on us". I connected the dots and exclaimed, "Gemini! That's not fair!" Gemini popped apart and laughed at me in sync as I fell to the ground and pouted.

The real Loke chuckled and lifted me up. "Sorry Lucy, your training session for today has barely even gotten started," he said. My mouth fell open as I yelled, "EHHH?!"

[After training]

 **GENERAL POV**

Lucy lowered herself into Aries's ginormous bathtub, wincing at the hot water touching her exposed fresh wounds.

"Ahhh… this is the life" she sighed. After finishing up with her bath she decided she needed to study up on this so-called "perfect guild for her". She asked Aries for information and was directed to the celestial library, which could have some info if she was lucky.

The celestial mage took her time on her walk, admiring all the surrounding houses and small shops. There were spirits she'd never been able to find in the human world wandering around the plaza, going about their lives. She'd been told that some of these spirits' keys were lost to humankind, or simply didn't want to form a contract and stayed in the celestial world.

There were small animals rushing about hurriedly and to her surprise a few fairy-looking women wandering around the clothes shops. Only one spirit she saw really stood out. A tall man wearing all white was sitting on a nearby bench flipping through a magazine. Curiously she noticed he had a nearly identical scarf to Natsu's… Dragon Scales.

The second she made that connection a large bird spirit walked in between herself and the man. After the bird passed, the man was gone. Lucy made a mental note to ask Loke about him and see if he knew who he was.

[At the Library]

The blonde lied her face down on the table and let out a huge groan of frustration. There were no books anywhere about a guild called 'Sabertooth'. The old lady had to be wacky! She was starting to pack up when she noticed a book glowing pure white up on the 3rd floor.

It was so bright she could see it from the 1st floor, yet nobody else seemed to notice it. She began making her way up the stairs to the third floor when a large sign painted "RESTRICTED ACCESS" blocked the entrance to the 3rd-floor staircase.

Even more determined now the blonde looked around and decided to sneak upstairs later, and hid in between rows of books until closing time.

After everyone had left the library, she took out her whip and used it to grab onto the 3rd-floor railing, deciding to mountain climb up a pillar like a badass.

She'd almost made it up when a loud voice screeched, "What exactly do you think you're doing?!" Startled by the sudden voice Lucy lost her grip and began to fall. The person ran over and caught her, when Lucy opened her eyes she recognized it to be Lyra.

"Lucy? What the heck are you doing here?" she asked as she was setting the blonde down. Lucy shook her head to chase away her nerves and answered, "I saw a glowing book up there, I really wanted to see it. Sorry, Lyra…" The mage visibly slouched and twirled her thumbs in worry. Lyra huffed.

"Lucy those books are off limits, you need special permission from the King to see them! If you had touched that book, the spell placed over it would have sent you straight to the King's jail." Lyra shook her head and led her key holder to a table.

Lucy was flabbergasted, "Oh my god, thank you for stopping me! I'd be toast if you didn't show up!" the girl laughed.

"But, why are you here Lyra? Do you work here?" Lyra nodded her head, "Yes I do. I'm supposed to place all of the books back into order with my magic."

Lucy gave her a confused stare. The singing spirit laughed. "Here, watch". With that, she began to sing and all of the surrounding books started to float and wiggle into their proper places. Lucy looked on in awe.

"I didn't know you could do that!" she exclaimed. Lyra laughed again, "You never asked Lucy!"

[Lyra walking Lucy home]

"So, can you tell me anything about that book? It was glowing brighter than anything I've ever seen but nobody else seemed bothered by it."

Lyra shrugged, "No idea. But if you really want to read it that bad you need to go through the King."

Lucy perked up remembering how good of terms she was on with the King. "That shouldn't be too hard! Why's it up there anyway?"

"I couldn't tell you. They were all sealed off year 777 with no explanation."

Lucy's eyes widened. "777?" Lyra nodded. Her curiosity on full detective mode she knew she had to go straight to the king.

That's all! I felt super inspired so here's the next chapter super soon! I'll try to post the next one tomorrow but honestly doubtful. Please review! If you want to answer my question in the header you can message me 3


	8. Chapter 7

Well well well I'm finally posting the new chapter, I don't own fairy tail! Hope you like this chapter but the next couple are much more exciting!

 **LUCY POV**

The next morning Loke apparently had to go to the human world and help Grey out with something but promised to be back to help me train soon. In the meantime, it was Sagittarius's turn to train me.

 **GENERAL POV**

[Day 2]

"Keep your eyes on the prize, Miss Lucy!" Sagittarius yelled towards the already exhausted blonde.

Lucy was full-out sweating and huffing, she hadn't worked out like this in months. Sagittarius's training regimen was somehow even tougher than Loke and Gemini's.

First he had her do 200 push-ups, (she gave up after 40), Jog to the palace and back, (took her an hour), 100 sit-ups, (could only do 30), and now she had to jump around on some sort of floating jungle gym, all whilst dodging his arrows.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment Sagittarius!" she shouted. The horse spirit's eye glinted as he shot a perfectly aimed arrows towards her foot. Clearly he wasn't holding back.

"GYAH!" Lucy screamed as she yanked her foot away from the arrow's path.

"How is this helping me?!" she whined in exasperation. It suddenly began to rain, making the gym that much harder to climb. Lucy was confused, how was it raining in the celestial world? She looked up and saw Juvia making it pour with an evil grin on her face.

Lucy gaped and said, "Juvia?! How are you here?!" The water wizard spoke with two distinct voices overlapping.

"Whatever do you mean Lucy? I'm here to fight for my beloved Grey!" With that, the rain poured down harder as Lucy realized who it was. _Gemini…_ she thought. _They must have followed Loke to Earthland and touched her…_ The blonde groaned as she began to slip down the metal railing she was grasping. In a quick bout of genius, she swung herself around the now slippery pole and landed not-too gracefully on a nearby platform, all while Sagittarius was shooting at her.

Above her Gemini proclaimed, "Uh oh, times up!" and they poofed back to normal.

 _Oh yeah, they can only do a transformation for 5 minutes… Guess this is my victory!_ She thought triumphantly.

She grabbed her whip and aimed towards the archer, swinging it down and wrapping it around the bow. She pulled back, successfully de-weaponizing her opponent.

"I win!" she yelled.

Sagittarius bowed and admitted defeat, announcing

her training session was over.

 **LUCY POV**

I hadn't done anything quite so strenuous on my muscles for a long time, so Aries's bath was a welcome sight, (again). Once I was squeaky clean it was time to head to the castle.

[Lucy and Aries walking to the castle]

The awkward silence between Aries and I was so uncomfortable it made me want to just say the magic words and send her back to some other world. Yeah, it was that bad.

We'd run out of things to talk about 3 hours ago after my training, so now it was a whole lot of nothing. Next to me, Aries sighed and finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I can't be more entertaining Miss Lucy, I just don't know what else we could possibly discuss.." the ram spirit said, her eyes welling up with tears. _Oh crap!_

"No, it's okay Aries! Um, how about some gossip? Any celestial boys caught your eye yet?"

A bright pink blush visibly spread across the spirit's entire body.

"W-why would you think that?" she asked. She clutched her hands together and twisted a small piece of tied orange yarn around her finger over and over.

Lucy's eyes widened at this and a hysterical grin sprawled across her face. She'd have to talk to Loke later.

[A few minutes later, arriving at the castle]

Finally, they were there. The almost overwhelmingly huge doors dwarfed them as they gently opened upon their arrival. They were greeted with a bustling staff of celestial spirits going every which way with plates of food and silverware.

 _Wait…_ Lucy thought. Obviously, the king had misinterpreted their request for an audience.

Gulping nervously the duo strolled over towards the humongous table. Hysterically there were jumbo-sized ladders resting onto each of their chairs. Lucy and Aries climbed up and took their seats, waiting for the king's arrival.

When he did arrive, he did it big. He let out a huge old man gutsy laugh seeing their tiny frames in the chairs.

"Ladies, you both look -ppfft- amazing... Thank you for coming -ophf- to my home for dinner. I'm afraid I wouldn't have fit -HA- in yours."

As the king sat down his giant frame shook with laughter. The two girls blushed and laughed alongside him.

After some polite chatter about how Lucy's training was going, the king seemed to realize their reason for coming.

"Oh yes, now about this book…" the king said with a suddenly cold voice.

"I'm afraid nobody is allowed to see those books anymore my dear. Not even me, it's entirely forbidden and out of my hands."

The blonde's happy mood dissipated.

"Who made this rule? I could ask them!" she askes hopefully.

The king shook his mighty head no, "That person is now gone… They unfortunately died back in year 777 and upon their death, all of those books were sealed away per their request."

Lucy's face fell, "Oh, okay. Thank you anyway." she sombered.

[On the way home]

"Geez…" the blonde said while struggling to carry the items in her arms.

"I know he felt bad but he didn't have to give me basically every book in the kingdom."

The ram spirit had offered to help her home, but after much deliberating Lucy convinced her to go and see through with her plans to meet up with a friend.

As she passed the library, Lucy noticed it was lit up from the inside once again like a big Christmas light. _Nope nope!_ She thought, continuing on her way. Suddenly, her feet refused to move forward. _What?_ She was confused when at that moment she began to turn around and walk towards the library.

Her body seemed to move on its own and before she knew it she was right in front of the book. _This can't be good._

Bam that's all for this chapter! I have the next one all typed up and it's super adorable! (I mean I think). Let me know if you guys want me to keep writing about each training session or skip every couple days so it doesn't get overwhelming (and a little boring!) As always please review it means a lot! -Dishie!


	9. Chapter 8

Okay y'all! This is where shit gets real so strap in and prepare! I don't own fairy tail *boooo!*. From here on it gets much more adventure-y and less filler chapters about the training, but I'll throw in the occasional clip. Honestly it took me so long to come back to this story I forgot where I was going with it so I'm carving a new path! Let me know with reviews if that path is janky.

 **LUCY POV**

Crap crap no! How could this be happening? Every fiber of my being was aching to turn around and go home but my body wouldn't listen! My hand reached out and grabbed the book, slowly lifting it out of the shelf.

The second it was removed from the shelf I was transported into a small cell with sirens blaring everywhere.

Before I could recognize what was happening, time froze. Stache-face? Wasn't this one of his powers? Freezing time? The book in my hands somehow shone even brighter than before, a brilliant blue cover surrounded by pure white light.

There was no title, no writing at all on the outside. I tentatively opened it up and in that instant I was zapped into what seemed like a big meadow.

"Mommy!" a voice cried in the distance. My body turned without me controlling it, and I heard myself respond with, "Yes dear?" A small little girl with bright blonde hair was bounding towards me, an even smaller boy of the same hair color trailing close behind.

As the little girl grasped onto my legs I felt myself laugh. A man's voice called out, "Lucy?" and I spun around to face them. I heard myself squeal as I was thrown over the man's shoulder and twirled around.

What the heck is going on? The man set me down and I finally saw him. A tall blonde man with a warm smile cupped my face with his hand and placed the softest kiss upon my cheek.

He had a small scar on his face and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. The little children feigned disgust and reached up to be held by the man. He leaned down and scooped them both up, growling like a bear and making them giggle.

The little girl wiggled out of his grasp and grabbed my hand, leading me to the small picnic area set up. I couldn't help but notice she had my soft features but had the man's brilliant eyes.

I could hear a baby's cry coming from a small blanket, and my body moved to pick it up and cuddle it. I moved the blanket away from their chocolate colored eyes and judging from the blue outfit, it seemed a good guess it was another boy.

Are these my kids?

"Mommy?" I felt the little girl tug on my skirt, but I wasn't responding …

"Mama!" The little girl yelled.

Suddenly I was transported once again to a burnt down city surrounded by fire and ashes, people around me were running away and screaming in terror. I felt myself look up and saw… A dragon?!

A fearsome dragon, black as night, was preparing to take off from its assault on the town when I felt myself instinctively reach for my whip. What?! No way could I beat that thing! My whip wrapped itself around the beast and I suddenly was back in the small cell again, time still obviously frozen.

"Well… That was interesting I presume?" a voice boomed. The king was there, I must have been several stories up because his face was right in front of me. I realized what I'd done, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I-I didn't, I mean I couldn't-" The king cut me off with a shake of his finger.

"I know. It's alright, you couldn't have stopped your fate even if you'd tried. You were meant to see whatever you've just seen." the king explained.

I was surprised, "How do you know I just saw… something?" The king laughed.

"Old friend that is the Destiny Book. It's only allowed itself to be read once before, the previous reader was none other than your mother."

"What?!" I gaped.

The old man laughed again, "Yes, she saw her future like you have and was extremely distraught. But, luckily, she also saw you, my dear. She met you years before you were even born, bright and bubbly like you are now. She fell in love with her future because you were there."

With that, tears began dripping down my face and I thought of the children from my vision. The king reacted knowingly, "You saw your own child didn't you my dear?"

I wiped away my tears and nodded.

"B-but my future… was terrifying. I don't know if I can handle what I saw." The king nodded, "Yes, the book shows you the best of your life and the worst. Unfortunately, everything your mother saw came true. That is why she went to such precautions to protect you."

I was startled by this, "Protect me? How? From what?"

The king took me from my cell into a small sitting area, carefully walking past the dozens of frozen servants.

"Your mother also saw the end of the world in her vision, and you were there in the front of the battle dueling a terrible beast."

"A terrible beast?"

The king sighed and nodded his head in confirmation.

"His name is Acnologia, he is The Black Dragon, and he is undefeatable. When your mother saw you going head to head with this foe she decided to do everything in her power to prevent it."

My eyes widened in shock, Acnologia…

"How? What did she do to prevent it?"

The king's face darkened. "I cannot tell you that my dear. All I can say is she had connections with some very powerful yet very friendly dragons who agreed that upon her death they would all go and try to stop Acnologia."

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy flashed in my mind.

"Wait so, my mother knew my guildmate's parents?"

The wise king's nod confirmed she did and refused to speak to me about this topic any longer. He took the book from my grasp and sent me home.

He sent me off with a warning to never speak of what I now know to anyone. Especially my spirits. Once I arrived at home I found Aries bandaging a wounded spirit up. I gasped, "Loke?!"

Bam that's all for this chapter! This one really connects everything together it's my favorite so far ~ Please review it's my lifeblood ️ And don't worry there's romance coming up within 5-6 more chapters, gotta let a plot develop first. Next chapter should be up before Friday ~ Ciao! -Dishie


	10. Chapter 9

Hey hey y'all! Sorry this took so long I was procrastinating lol. So I'm definitely going to turn this into a M rated fic, beware! Lol. I'll put a little disclaimer so if you don't want to read those parts you can skip that part/chapter. Okay? Cool! I don't own fairy tail, have fun with chapter 9! After this next chapter I'm going to skip in time a little to when Lucy is more trained. Loves ya!

 **GENERAL POV**

Lucy fussed over and tended to the lion spirit for hours, not even thinking to ask what had caused his injuries. When it did finally occur to her, she smacked her own forehead.

"So what happened, Loke? Who did this?" the blonde asked.

Loke's face spread into a wide grin and he told her, "I met up with an… acquaintance of mine. Turned out he was possessed kinda by this creepy dude. Anyway, he heard that you're my mistress and asked me to give you this."

Loke reached into his pocket and pulled out a shimmering golden key, motioning for Lucy to take it.

"How did he get this? And why would he give it to you?!" she gaped.

Loke laughed, "No no, my acquaintance _is_ that key. He's the spirit Capricorn."

Lucy squealed with joy and decided to form their contract right then.

"Open, gate of the sea goat! Capricorn!" she chanted, a glowing light emitted from the key and Capricorn appeared. He immediately got down on one knee and introduced himself as her late mother's spirit.

After their contract was formed, Capricorn saw himself out to go speak with the King about his return to the celestial world. Lucy plopped down on the couch after he left, finally feeling relaxed.

While resting she began to consider her mother, _What could she possibly have done?_ she wondered. Next to her, Loke let out a pained groan.

"What? Does something still hurt?" she asked. She was confused with how slow Loke was healing. They were in the celestial world, after all. _Isn't he supposed to heal right away?_ Loke grinned.

"Unfortunately, Lucy, it takes a while for our wounds to heal if they were inflicted by other spirits. I'm fine though, I'm going to go home and rest if you don't mind." Loke rasped.

Lucy led him to his house and bid him goodnight, she had something she needed to do.

 **LUCY POV**

[In front of a small hut]

 _This is it, this is where Crux lives._ I had no time left to waste, I had to get answers from someone and if the celestial king refuses to tell me, Crux will.

I walked up to the decently sized silver house, knocking only once before a resounding, "Come in!" rang out. I let myself in and found Crux wide awake for once, hovering not 5 feet in front of the door.

"Guess you knew I was coming, huh?" I asked.

The wise spirit grunted in confirmation, gesturing for me to take a seat on a nearby stool.

"Now, Crux, you must know what I'm here to ask and-" Cruz cut me off as he fell asleep, snoring out loud almost mockingly. I waited there for several moments before Crux awoke suddenly, eyes flashing wide open. Before I could speak he began,

"My dear, I know you wish to know about the boy from your vision, but I am not allowed to reveal this information to you. It's been labeled classified and I cannot break celestial rules."

I sighed in disappointment."Please, is there not anything about him you can share with me?" I begged.

Crux rolled his eyes slightly and huffed.

"I could get in a lot of trouble for this you know." he said.

I nodded and waited on the edge of my seat for him to reveal something.

The old spirit coughed and said, "His name… Is Sting Eucliffe. He is a mage as well. The way the fates put it, there is not one scenario in which you two wouldn't end up together."

I squealed in excitement. _Sting Eucliffe! A mage! And… we're soulmates?!_ Unable to control my excitement any longer I thanked Crux profusely and swore to keep it a secret.

I headed off towards Loke's home to check up on him, unable to stop thinking about this man I'd had yet to meet.

 _His hair was so blonde… even lighter than mine. His eyes were beautiful, and that sexy scar was such a mystery._ Who knew what that scar could mean?

 _Could be… A fight with some evil old troll, or a fearsome opponent, could even be a protective scar obtained while protecting others!_

 _Natsu_ … Natsu had many protective scars, and thinking about her meant-to-be involuntarily made me consider the pinkette for a moment. For me, a scar on Natsu's upper left shoulder, below his right knee, and some scattered scrapes across his back from multiple weak opponents I hadn't had the strength to defeat.

I'd never considered it before, but was I truly a nuisance to Team Natsu? My thoughts hung over me as I reached Loke's house, wanting to shake them off I went to knock when I heard mumbling from inside.

 _Sooo not a stalker or anything_ I thought as I peered in through a window. Loke was sprawled out on his couch talking to someone shielded by a large potted plant in front of the window. My ever curious questions were answered as the person hidden by the plant suddenly leapt to Loke and locked their lips together.

Loke reeled back in shock at first, but was visibly delighted judging from the pink glow on his cheeks. The person pulled away and I could make out Aries.

Yay Aries! I decided creeping on their possibly first kiss ever was a bit much and turned back towards home.

As I was walking back I considered my mother once again. I only knew her for the first few years of my life, but somehow her memory was so bright in my mind I hadn't forgotten a single thing about her.

She adored pink lemonade, and little cookies shaped like flowers. She hated spicy foods but could devour a whole bowl of banana peppers without even thinking. Her laugh was like mine but somehow lighter, like air. I remembered every word she ever spoke so vividly it was almost like a dream.

I just had to wonder why such a sweet woman knew about Acnologia… even knew dragons at all for petes sake! I never did know much about her past before she married my father…

My thoughts were interrupted as I ran into something stiff like a building. After falling flat on my but I looked up to see what I hit. When I saw who it was, I gasped. "...Dad?!"

Bum bum bummm! I hope to update ASAP but tbh I wanna get to the romance stuff! Story's gotta have a plot tho right? Please leave reviews I looove them and they make me update faster haha! -Dishie


End file.
